Refrigeration compressors present, lodged in the interior of a generally hermetic casing, a motor-compressor assembly for pumping refrigerant fluid to a refrigeration system to which said compressor is coupled.
Refrigeration compressors in general, and particularly the linear compressors, have as a characteristic inherent to the concept of compression, the motor-compressor assembly thereof presenting a great displacement in the interior of the casing, in an oscillating movement.
The compression assembly must be supplied with electric energy by means of electric cables which connect the casing to the motor of the motor-compressor assembly.
The electric motor of a refrigeration compressor is generally supplied by electric current from a power source external to the casing, by connecting appropriate wiring electrically connected to the electric motor. In these constructions, the connection of the electric motor to the electric current power source occurs by connecting the energizing cables, generally in number of three, to an electric plug mounted outside the hermetic casing and which is electrically connected to the electric motor.
In these constructions, the energizing cables that connect the electric motor to the power source are suspended in the interior of the casing of the compressor, between the electric motor and the inner electric plug of said casing.
One of the consequences of this suspended arrangement is the stress imposed to the end portions of said energizing cables that are affixed to the parts of electric motor and casing, which can result in break of the electrical connection in these regions. Another consequence of this type of this mounting arrangement is that said motor energizing cables may slide in the casing, which conditions may cause wear in the insulation of the cables and, consequently, short circuit of this exposed part with the casing. Such situation represents a high risk for the user, besides impairing the supply of electric energy to the electric motor of the compressor.